onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Unicorn (4.16)
}} This unicorn has the ability to look into the future and grant a person a vision of their child, just by the person touching its horn. It appears in "Best Laid Plans". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} We are treated to a shot of the calm forest floor, before Snow White frantically runs across it, bow and arrow in tow, quickly followed by her husband, Prince Charming. They hurriedly make their way through the woods, jumping over logs and ducking under branches, apparently tracking something via its footprints. Snow finds just such a print and stops in her tracks, leading Charming to ask what's wrong; she shushes him, for whatever they're tracking is close, and she gestures towards just what that is - a unicorn. The princess wants to get this over as fast as possible, but her husband stops her, saying that he knows she's worried about Maleficent's predictions. She asks if he isn't as well, for if the dark sorceress is right then their child could end up with a dark heart, but he points out that she also said that it could grow up to be a powerful hero, besides, they don't know if they can even trust her. "We'll find out," Snow tells him, approaching the peaceful white creature as she withdraws a green apple from her satchel, "According to legend, all we need to do is touch its horn, and we get a glimpse of our child's future." The unicorn happily accepts the apple, and the royal couple turn to one another and nod assuredly before reaching out and grabbing the now-glowing horn together. We zoom in on Charming's eye. }} In his vision, he is standing in some sort of woodland clearing, different to the one he and his wife were running through, and in said clearing is a beautifully-decorated basket containing a baby. It's Charming's child, and he approaches it, picking it up with loving arms. He cradles it close and comments on how beautiful it is, smiling happily. He is then pulled out of the vision, and he lets go of the unicorn's horn, telling Snow that it's alright; everything's going to be alright. However, she is still holding on, and we now zoom in on her eye. }} Snow is standing in the same mysterious woodland clearing as Charming in her vision, and she begins to wander through it, eventually being met by a teenage Emma dressed in a princess gown. Like her husband, she comments on her daughter's beauty, but Emma stares at her mother stoically, and takes an eerie few steps forward. Snow is confused, and then her daughter plunges her hand into her mother's chest - much to her shock - and rips out her heart. "What are you doing?" asks a bewildered Snow, "Please... I'm your mother!" "I don't care," Emma states with malice in her eye, proceeding to crush her mother's heart to dust. Snow falls to the floor, dead. Her vision then ends and she appears uneasy; an ecstatic Charming asks if she saw what he saw, saying that their child is going to be just fine... but his wife utters, "No. No it's not... It's evil." Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Animals Category:Magicians